1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test fixture, and more particularly to a test fixture adapted for holding an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
To ensure that electronic devices can operate normally and steadily in long usage duration, the electronic devices usually need to undergo various quality control (QC) tests before mass production or leaving the factory. Even though some of the QC tests have already been executed by the test machines before assembly, some of the QC tests still need to be done after the assembly of the electronic devices, for example, the antenna mounted on the electronic device which is easy to be affected by ambience. Therefore, it is desirable to design a test fixture especially adapted for testing the antenna characteristic of the electronic devices.